


For The Rest Of Your Life

by orphan_account



Series: taekai - abo verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin won't allow this to happen. Nop, not in million years, no son of his is allowed to be a Chelsea fan goddamit! And if Jongin thinks he won and he converted their son,  he can't be more wrong. Taemin has a plan and Taeoh, in no time, will see the light again and be a Liverpool fan like he's loving  and caring dad aka Taemin. Or he'd be grounded for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Rest Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the typos and make sure to read the first part of the series.

 

Taemin is a good father. 

He really is, he's caring and loving and supportive and.. But NO. This is so unacceptable. He doesn't care that Jongin called him just now a ‘tyrant’ because he won't allow this to happen even if the Omega gave him the cold treatment for a week. Taeoh is his son for heaven’s sake,  and no son of his is allowed to be a Chelsea fan. Jongin is playing dirty, he took advantage of the fact that he's the one staying with their son home to raise him and take care of his needs and he made him A CHELSEA CF SUPPORTER. He made their innocent, helpless little ball of sunshine a Chelsea fan. How didn't he see this coming??  How didn't he do this first?? he should've took Taeoh with him every time he went to Minho’s house to watch Liverpool games. 

 

This is horrible. 

Jongin is horrible. 

And why the fuc- hell is his son wearing a Chelsea shirt? This is horrible, horrible, horrible. He failed as father and as a Liverpool supporter and he hates the color blue. And more than anything, he hates his mate.

Jongin is horrible. 

“Stop being an overdramatic Alpha and come here help me draw the Chelsea’s logo on his cheeks, you've been sulking since...forever” Jongin said playfully and Taemin wants to throw the pillows at him because it's obvious how he's enjoying Taemin pain and sorrows. 

“I'm not being ‘overdramatic’, I'm just not able to accept that you cheated and you took advantage of my absence and made MY son wear this awful thing and support the club which-must-not-be-named”

“Here we go again! Taemin OUR son loves it.” Jongin just sighed because taemin is being ridiculous and childish,  Taeoh on the other hand was ecstatic,  he's covered from head to toe with blue items,  blue hat, blue shirt blue pants etc. And Jongin can understand why Taemin is all sulky and gloomy but he likes to tease him so he added anyway “My baby boy is all grown up now and he made his choice,  blue all the way!” Jongin kissed the boy cheek and as if on cue, Taeoh starts dancing and waving the blue flag he was holding. 

“Yes papa!  I'm tall and big now, see!” Despite his deep sadness and grumpiness,  Taemin couldn't help the subtle smile plastered on his face, their son is adorable “when I'm as tall as you and dad Taemin I wanna ….I wanna be a soccer player in Chelsea!!” Taemin wants to throw up. Jongin wants to laugh. 

Why oh why life is cruel to him! All he wanted is a kid who loves the same team as him, so he can go with his kid to Minho’s to watch games, buy him Liverpool's items and make fun of Jongin while wearing them, God! he'd been fantasizing about doing those things with his son since the latter was just a pup, but now… Now he'd be the one teased by both of them because ha!, he's son is a freaking Chelsea fan now and it's definitely, totally, absolutely Jongin’s fault. 

But Taemin won't go down without a fight, hell no,  he's an Alpha for heaven’s sake! 

Back to the topic, Taemin has a plan, that's way he's been sitting here not-sulking since morning and torturing himself by watching his son’s cheeks,   _ his pure and innocent cheeks,  _ being painted in  _ blue  _ , by his awful mate. 

When Jongin left them alone after what felt like forever,  Taemin immediately knew that this is the perfect moment to proceed, so he slowly approached his son,  wearing his softest smile accompanied by a pair of puppy eyes because, well,  he's son is a softie just like Jongin, he totally took after him in everything and Taemin is still bitter okay! 

“Tae, baby do you really like this awful shirt!? Blue is a terrible color baby, red is waaaay better” Taeoh just looked at him innocently than he started shaking his dad. 

“Nop, papa told me I look good in blue, and.. and Lulu told me if we like a team we should wear their shirts to show how commi-uh…’commuted’ we are to the team” Taemin is so going to forbid his son to play with Luhan from now on, so the little devil was the one planting those awful ideas in his son’s innocent mind? He's totally gonna have a serious talk with the boy’s father, the guy is a Blue supporter as well and he's been trying to defile Taemin since forever, with the help of Jongin of course, but Taemin resisted because he's a loyal and a devoted Liverpool CF supporter, and now he's using his son to go with the plan, this is so low. Lulu’s dad is the mastermind behind this. Jongin is his accomplice, of course. 

“...so Lulu screamed, nooo! And I kept laughing and laughing and laughing, my papa and Lulu’s daddy were just talking” he knew it, he isn't delusional “ Daddy! You are not listening at all! I was saying, Lulu tried to pee o-” 

“Listen baby,” Taeoh is really a Chatty Cathy and if he kept listening he won't stop talking and Taemin is a man with a mission “You know that dad, uncle Minho, uncle Chanyeol and grandpa too, all of us we love Liverpool, uncle Jonghyun too”

“Papa and Lulu and Lulu’s daddy and my plushie Santana love Chelsea, just like me” Taeoh is stubborn just like his papa, convincing him won't be an easy task so he's gonna opt for Plan-B: Bribing his son, if Jongin decided to play dirty why won't he?? 

“Tae you remember the big red bear plushie we saw yesterday? Dad gonna buy it to you” his son’s eyes got wide and shone brightly, he almost felt guilty for being a jerk to him. Almost. 

“Really!! Daddy I loooove you!”

“Yes but you have to tell your papa you're not a Chelsea fan anymore and from now on you'll be a Liverpool supporter just like your dad” 

“NO!!” Taeoh screamed and Taemin frowned, his patience already vanished by now.

“Lee Taeoh, you are grounded for...for the rest of your life” His son immediately pouted and start crying,  loudly, and Taemin panicked because Jongin is coming and he'll kill him. He needs to scream for help! 

“Baby shhh papa’s here,  why are you crying’’ Jongin hugged their son tightly while trying to sooth him. 

“D-daddy is.. is a-a meanie” the boy sobbed and Taemin pretended he's invisible “he, he said he'd b-buy me the bear if… If I said I don't l-love Chelsea any-anymore and then he told me I’m I'm g-grounded for the rest o-of my liiiife” if a glare could kill _ ,  _ Taemin is sure the one Jongin is giving him would've burned him right away. 

“Lee Taemin you are not allowed anywhere near my son  _ for the rest of your life” _ what! This is ridiculous. 

“He's my son too!” 

“And you are sleeping on the couch tonight” when Taemin chuckled incredulously, Jongin added “and for the rest of your life”

What the hell! “This is so unfair! “ This, this… this is all Lulu’s dad fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was a verbal diarrhea.


End file.
